Leg Post 25
In Leg Post 25, Sir Galahad goes to Morganna's Lair aboard Camelot where he meets the brownie, Derek, and then Morganna le Fay herself. In Leg Post 16, Galahad learnt from an Old Republic DNA scan that his mother was actually Queen Guinevere and wanted to ask Morganna whether it could be true. Morganna instantly confirmed it as being her suspicion but soon after she said Guinevere was not, in fact, his mother despite the DNA results. Instead he is the son of an Aes Sidhe Witch, who can transform themselves into others - not just mimic but become that person in body and spirit. So Galahad is the son of Lancelot and Guinevere - but not the Guinevere married to King Arthur. After Galahad leaves with much on his mind, three witches come in; Isolde, Sebile and Merlin the Younger. Post Space Camelot Parentage Location: Camelot | Morganna's Lair Characters: Morganna le Fay | Sir Galahad | Derek | Isolde of the White Hands | Sebile | Merlin the Younger Given the sheer size of the starship ''Camelot, it was like an unexplored country. Regular scouting missions were allocated to Knights of the Round Table to explore and uncover further territory of the vast ship. Morganna le Fay was the first person to set up her abode furthest from the accepted civilised areas of the vessel. It took a good trek to get to her lair in the deep, dark sections. Many knights would visit her on their way out of the normal territory and on into the vast reaches of the unknown, allowed to stock up on unusual supplies she had to offer that nobody else did.'' So when Sir Galahad, son of Sir Lancelot, arrived at Morganna's Lair, she assumed he was on patrol and wanted something. He was allowed inside. The room was large, much larger than most accommodations people had chosen, and was kept constantly dark, illuminated only by dim blue wisps that hung in the air magically. Joining the blue light was the occasional splash of green from luminous paint on the walls that glowed brilliantly. Added to the light sources were moving balls of light with a small shadow at the centre. Little more then a few inches these were devas, a faykind, that spent their lives floating about languidly. Normally found in forests, these devas were brought along by Morgan to ''Camelot. Only partially sapient, the creatures could only squeak at people and jiggle excitedly when offered food.'' As well as the devas there was a brownie sweeping the floor with a tiny brush. The fuzzy creature was the size of a toddler and incredibly thin. The brownie, unlike the devas, is perfectly sapient and capable of human language. The brownie, named Derek, looked up at the knight as he entered. Derek: "Ay up fella." Sir Galahad: "I'm here to see your mistress." Derek: "You mean the Lady Morganna. Ain't no mistress. I'm here 'cause I wanna be." He resumed his sweeping with a grunt. Brownies were known to take up accommodation with lonely, old women with pleasant tempers. Sir Galahad was confused that such a thing would choose to live with Morganna le Fay of all people. The room had a lot of shelves of books. The books seemed to stare at him. One of them ruffled its pages irritably while another leapt off the shelf in protest. It landed with a thud. Morganna: "Stop that!" She appeared from behind the shelves and forced the book back into its place telekinetically. Morganna: "He doesn't like strangers. What're you doing here?" She turned away from Galahad again and returned to her large cauldron. In it was a mysterious broth that smelt like carrots mixed with pineapple. Not a pleasant mixture to Galahad. He wrinkled his nose as he approached the chamber hidden by the bookshelves. This area was more open with the cauldron occupying the large central zone. Hanging on the walls were overhead cupboards filled with a lot of unusual alchemical goods, the kind that Merlin has an abundance of. Sir Galahad: "I need some help. Merlin was too busy to see me so I could only think of you." Morganna: "Here because you couldn't do better? I'm heartbroken." Sir Galahad: "Sorry." Morganna: "You didn't tell me what you want." Sir Galahad: "Well- I--" Morganna: "Spit it out, boy." Sir Galahad: "Do you know about this DNA stuff the Old Republic uses?" Morganna shook her head with irritation. She tossed something into her cauldron. Morganna: "Idiot. DNA is in everyone. You have your own DNA. The Old Republic looks at the DNA you have. It's not like a fuel source. Why? What do you want?" Sir Galahad: "I saw my DNA scan and its showed me my parents." Morganna: "Ah..." Sir Galahad: "It showed me my father is Sir Lancelot but it showed my mother is--" Morganna: "Guinevere. Yes. I suspected as much." Sir Galahad: "Y-You knew!?" Morganna: "Don't take that tone with me, boy!" Sir Galahad: "B-But you knew my mother and never told me! Never told the king! Your brother!" Morganna snarled and suddenly an oppressive weight crushed Galahad's body. He groaned and strained as the witch stalked toward him, lit up against the darkness like a pale ghost. Morganna: "I said do not take that tone with me!" She released him and he fell to his knees in anguish. His muscles burned and his heart raced. But through that he began to weep. Not for himself but for the turmoil his revelation could cause for the king and the whole kingdom. Morganna tutted. Morganna: "Stop sobbing like a child!" Sir Galahad: "But don't you see what this means!?" Morganna: "You think you're prince of Britain?" Sir Galahad: "What? No! I hadn't even--" Morganna: "Because you're not." She grabbed an apple and took a bite as casually as if she had just made a remark about the weather. Sir Galahad: "Well I never--" Morganna: "She's not your mother." Sir Galahad: "Uh. What?" Morganna: "Do you honestly think someone so intelligent and cunning as Guinevere would cavort with a dunce like Lancelot? Think she would risk everything for a one-night-stand? She's too smart. And trust me, I tried once." Sir Galahad: "She's not-- wait, you tried what?" Morganna: "I was disguised as Sir Bors and tried to seduce Guinevere but she wouldn't even let me cop a feel. I'd cry prude but, like I said, it's just because she's smart. She knows how to keep power and when to exercise it." Sir Galahad: "That-- that's terrible!" Morganna: "Insufferable, I know." Sir Galahad: "No! I mean what you did!" Morganna chuckled and tossed the remains of her apple into the cauldron. Morganna: "Yes. I am terrible aren't I? Just a shame it didn't work. Ah well. Then again, not so terrible as your father." Sir Galahad: "Please tell me, Lady Morganna!" Morganna: "Oh! Now it's "please tell me Lady Morganna"." She made a mocking voice and pulled a face. Galahad stayed kneeling on the floor but then bowed his head. Sir Galahad: "Please..." Morganna: "Mighty knight of the round table indeed! Fine. I'll tell you because it entertains me. Your father did have sex with Guinevere." Sir Galahad: "But you said--" Morganna: "Who he thought was Guinevere. What a bastard, eh? Shagging the wife of his supposed best friend?" Sir Galahad: "I-- If it wasn't Lady Guinevere then who?" Morganna: "You know the Aes Sidhe, correct? You have seen Derek out there already." Sir Galahad: "Of course. The fay folk of Albion." Morganna: "There's a species of Aes Sidhe simply called the Aes Sidhe Witch. They're much like human witches really but they don't have to channel aether from the location, they have aether inside them to draw on. So even if they were in an aetherless environment, they'd be able to use their powers. One of their most common techniques is to use shapeshifting." Sir Galahad: "Like when you tried to seduce the queen?" Morganna: "Right. Except for most of us the change is superficial. I mimic reality. I can make myself look like you but I wouldn't be you. I'd need to learn about you, your memories, your mannerisms and all that to really pull it off and even then I could slip up some small detail. But an Aes Sidhe Witch literally becomes that person. They transform body and mind into the new thing. It can be tricky because they can lose themselves in that new form and become the person they're pretending to be. They have their memories and mannerisms. Every detail. And if they use this too much they will transform, permanently, into a cat." Sir Galahad: "... a cat?" Morganna: "It's not important for this. But yes. Too much of a good thing, so they say." Sir Galahad: "So my true mother is an Aes Sidhe Witch? Does that mean I'm half Aes Sidhe?" Morganna: "No. You are one hundred percent human. You are the son of Guinevere." Sir Galahad: "But you just said--!" Morganna: "You aren't listening. The Aes Sidhe Witch becomes that person. Body and soul. Their DNA, as you mentioned earlier, is the DNA of that person. She was a second Guinevere. Not a mimicry but a copy. A double. So you are the son of Lancelot and Guinevere - just not the Guinevere married to my brother." Sir Galahad: "Why did... didn't she raise me? Why did she leave?" Morganna: "She lived in Albion, not on Earth. She's an important person there. A close friend of Vivane." Sir Galahad: "The Lady of the Lake? Does she know?" Morganna: "She knows. Probably even helped. She is Lancelot's fairy-god-mother, after all. Helped him with his greatest wish!" Sir Galahad: "This is a lot to take in." Morganna: "I'm sure it is. But even worse, it makes your father a traitor." Galahad was silent. Morganna: "That's the worst part isn't it? I expected it would be. The great and honourable Sir Lancelot! Slayer of fiends, rescuer of damsels and traitor to his best friend, the King of Britannia. Your father..." Sir Galahad: "I should... I should go." Morganna: "Don't let the door hit you on your way out." He paused before he left the chamber. Sir Galahad: "Thank you, Lady Morganna." She just scoffed and sprinkled something into her cauldron. Sir Galahad left and Derek the brownie poked his head round the bookshelf. Derek: "Didja have to be so hard of him, love?" Morganna shrugged. Morganna: "Stupid child. It'll be funny to see what happens between him and that lout, Lancelot. You know, might even tell Arthur? Ha! That'll be wonderful!" Derek: "And why don't you just tell him yourself then?" Morganna: "Coming from me, Arthur would never believe it. Coming from Lancelot's own son though..." Derek: "Until he tells the king the information was from you. The lad definitely believed you though." Morganna: "So he should. I didn't lie." Derek: "Suppose not. I just think you ain't scheming so well as you used to." Morganna: "That's true. I've gotten pretty soft with age, haven't I? I even like spending time with Merlin these days." Derek: "Spending time winding her up, you mean?" Morganna: "Naturally. What else am I supposed to do?" Derek: "What're you brewing there, anyway poppet?" Morganna took a ladle of the brew and sipped it. Morganna: "My dinner. What else?" Derek: "Really soft, Morgan. Really soft." There was a sudden commotion at the door to Morganna's Lair and she could hear voices of three women. Merlin: "I don't think she'll want to see us!" Sebile: "Come on, it'll be fine!" Isolde: "I really just want to see my husband, why are you dragging me to see Morganna?" Morganna, frowning, marched past Derek to look at the three witches. One of her books leapt off the shelf in excitement to see Merlin. It landed by Merlin's feet and rifled its pages affectionately. Merlin hoisted it up. Morganna saw Isolde was alive but there was also a little girl with them. Morganna: "What the bloody hell're you doing here?" Sebile: "We're here to start a coven!" Merlin sighed with resignation. Merlin: "Hubble-bubble." Category:Post Category:Leg Post